All Out Monster Battle!
by gothamcity29
Summary: Azulongmon and Arceus summon the Digidestined, along with Ash Ketchum and his friends to take down a monster that threatens both the Digital World and the Pokémon World.


POKéMON/DIGIMON: ALL OUT MONSTER BATTLE!

A dark void of complete nothingness set between two dimensions, where a threat so evil and so dark is about to arise. This realm is filled with nothing but dark clouds and purple lightening storms. Soon a mostrous shape is beginning to take form and it is pure evil. It is because of that, that two powerful beings have come together to try and solve this crisis. They are two monstrous looking creatures but they are not evil in any sense. One is called Azulongmon, which is a creature called a Digimon and that guards the eastern hemisphere of a place called the Digital World. He has a dragon like appearance with a large grey beard and four small red eyes.

There are two on each side of his head and with him is a creature called Arceus. A giant four legged creature with an almost llama like appearance and has this great golden ring like structure around its body. However he is not a Digimon like Azulongmon, but something called a Pokémon. It is worshipped by many as a deity and is said to create the world of which Pokémon come from. A meeting of these two creatures is a rare event indeed, so the matter has to be very grim and unfortunately it is. Azulongmon speaks, "Arceus my old friend. These are indeed troubling times if we are to meet with one another. However you know as well as I do of the coming threat to our two worlds."

Which Arceus does know and has to say, "Yes Azulongmon, I do indeed. Data of deceased evil Digimon and the souls of dead wicked Pokémon have come together and formed a monster. A monster that is neither Digimon nor Pokémon, but is a threat to both worlds. We need to gather champions Azulongmon. Champions that can help us in defeating this new evil." Azulongmon can tell Arceus that there are six special children called the Digidestined that can help them. They are the successors to the eight original Digidestined and two of the original eight have become members to this new group. They along with their individual Digimon partners have been chosen to protect the Digital World from evil. So then Azulongmon has to ask if there is any special children similar to the Digidestined in Arceus' world. Arceus has to tell Azulongmon that there is indeed one special child and his two friends that could aid them.

He's a young Pokémon trainer that while can seem childish has and will risk his very being to gain the trust and help Pokémon in their time of need. He and his two friends shall be the champions a long with the six Digidestined and they alone can save both worlds from falling into utter darkness.

Now the Digital World, where the six so called Digidestined are using their Digimon partners to destroy large black towers. A boy who is wearing goggles and a rather fashionable jacked with flames on it and furry collar calls them Control Spires. He speaks to his five other friends, "Alright, that's another Control Spire down guys! Why don't we all take a break? I don't know about you, but I think I could eat an elephant." His companions see no reason to argue, so it's time for them all to chow down on lots of cookies, sandwiches, and juices. Their meal is wonderful, but soon they'll have to get back to work and finish knocking down more Control Spires. As actually they were created by a young boy genius named Ken Ichijouji, which were used to control Digimon. They were the power source of devious devices called Dark Rings, to control Digimon which he used as soldiers or even just for amusement. However Ken who at the time was the Digimon Emperor has changed his ways and attempts to attone for his evil deeds.

The boy with the goggles on his head is named Davis Motomiya and he seems to be the leader of the group. However mostly everyone except for Ken do not take him seriously and tend to out loud make fun of him. Although that doesn't sway him in the least, but another trait he has is his obvious crush on a female teammate Kari and his rivalry with T.K. Although Davis does have to say that their latest foes Mummymon and Arukenimon have not been up to any tricks lately. Especially since their failed Control Spire Digimon Blackwargreymon exiled himself after he failed to destroy the last Destiny Stone. While that is true; Ken has to go on about how they'll more than likely be back and the so called powers of darkness that they control shall never truly be destroyed unless the Digidestined stop them.

While the group ponders that, the view changes to a new place and a new world where three young travellers venture through a forrest. It's Ash Ketchum with his partner Pikachu and his two friends Brock, Dawn, and her little Piplup. They are on to Ash's next gym battle and Dawn's latest Pokémon Contest. However their journey has been a long one and it is time to have some lunch. Ash is told to get some wood to make a fire and Dawn is told to get some water from the river. Ash and Pikachu without hesitation go to get the wood needed for the fire, but soon he begins to notice something strange. The sky begins to darken and lightning begins to fill the skies, but that is not all. The Pokémon in the forrest and even Pikachu are beginning to react towards it. Pikachu and Dawn's Piplup begin to cry out in pain and Ash cannot understand why. Pikachu is so confused that he uses his thunderbolt attack against Ash and runs off into the woods.

Ash does not know what is going on, but Pikachu is Ash's friend and so he is going after him. A long the way he can see that more and more Pokémon are acting like his Pikachu. Ash stops for a moment and tells himself, "The sky. It has to be what's effecting Pikachu, but what ever it is or isn't, I'm going to help you buddy." Ash continues his pursuit after Pikachu, but soon the scene changes back to the Digital World where the Digidestined's Digimon partners are reacting in a very similar fashion. There is a great and terrible disturbance in the fabric of both worlds and it seems the Digimon and Pokémon are the only ones who can sense it. The Digimon grab their stomachs or heads to try and block out this pain but nothing is working.

Now in the dark void yet again, this evil and powerful force begins to take shape even further and it is its presence that is causing the Digimon and Pokémon great pain. It speaks, "Finally I shall be strong enough to leave this accursed place and soon both worlds shall belong to me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Its power is growing, but it seems the residual power that it is drawing begins to fade and so then the Pokémon and Digimon no longer feel anything anymore.

Back in the forrest, Ash finds his Pikachu and it seems to be okay, but also the Digidestined's Digimon partners also seem to slowly feeling better. Davis has to ask his partner Veemon how he's doing and he claims to be feeling better. However he has to say how something is wrong with the Digital World. The balance between it and the human world is falling apart and soon life everywhere may no longer exist. The group instantly believe it could be Arukenimon or Mummymon, but Ken is not too sure. He knows that they both have great and destructive powers, but a scale like this is something they are not capable of. T.K. and Kari have to agree and since she does, so does Davis, but then they all ask each other then if they are not doing it, then who could it be? They might soon get their answers as the sky begins to brighten and a large figure descends upon them.

It is Azulongmon, who did indeed meet the Digidestined before this and has come with a dire message. He says, "My young friends, I must call upon you now for a great evil that is more powerful than anything you've ever faced is about to emerge. You six a long with three other young heroes must join forces if there is any hope in defeating this new threat." The Digidestined have to ask exactly what this new evil is and so then Azulongmon is joined by Arceus. The children and the Digimon have never seen what they believe is a Digimon like that before. However Arceus tells them he is not a Digimon, but a Pokémon. Which are creatures very similar to Digimon, but have differences as well. He also tells them that he is not of this world but another, however that doesn't matter now. They tell of a growing darkness that was created from the data and souls of deceased Pokémon and Digimon.

It has been growing for years but both Arceus and Azulongmon have been able to keep it contained. Although now it has grown too strong and not even their power can contain it. So then these nine young people must come together if there is any chance in destroying the darkness that is coming. Davis has to say, "Well hurry up already! Bring those three here so we can crush this monster would ya'!" Arceus has to admire Davis' spirit and courage, but the evil threatens both worlds. So then the team of nine will need to fight in both worlds which will be difficult, but must be done. Both Arceus and Azulongmon leave here so then they can relay the message to the other team and the Digidestined have to wonder who the other group could possibly be. Unknown to them however, both Mummymon and Arukenimon heard the conversation between the children a long with Azulongmon and Arceus.

Arukenimon has to say that if they can get on this growing threat's good side then they could possibly uses it to destroy the Digital World. Mummymon has this rediculous crush on her just like Davis has on Kari and so he simply decrees how always right she is. So then they get in their jeep and intend to find this dark power for themselves and use it to destroy the Digital World and the Digidestined.

Back in the other world: Ash, Brock, and Dawn have made it to a Pokémon Center where it seems that Pokémon all over the place have been feeling these pains. However it doesn't just range here in Sinnoh, but also in Kanto and all the way through the Kalos Regions as well. Ash can only say how he wishes there was something he can do to help the Pokémon. A voice from simingly nowhere does indeed tell him that there is a way to help them. The voice tells him a long with his two friends to come see him outside at once. Everyone there can see the legendary Pokémon Arceus before them. He speaks to Ash and his friends alone as he remembers them from when he was saved by them when both Palkia and Dialga sent them to the past. He tells Ash that there is indeed a growing evil that threatens both humans and Pokémon alike. Arceus further explains that the pains of the Pokémon is their way of sensing this new threat.

However he soon is joined by Azulongmon who wishes to meet this young boy named Ash and his friends. Ash as well as everyone else sees this strange new what they believe to be a Pokémon appear before them. Ash and Dawn soon pull out their Pokédex's but they tell Ash and Dawn that there is no data. Azulongmon tells them that he is no Pokémon, but a different creature all together. He is called a Digimon and like his kind, he is made of computer data. Brock then has to ask Azulongmon if that makes him artificial, but he assures Brock that Digimon are as real as any human being or Pokémon. They tell Ash and his friend's that they have been chosen to fight alongside six other special young people to fight this great threat to two different worlds. Arceus has chosen Ash as it was he who bravely learned the truth between Arceus and a human friend whom he thought betrayed Arceus.

However Arceus cannot simply tell Ash to do it, as he wants Ash to do it on his own free will, but without hesitation, Ash does indeed agree to do it. As does Brock and Dawn, so then Ash, Dawn, Brock, a long with the Digidestined are soon all teleported away in an instant. Unknown to them all, it seems that Team Rocket was listening into the conversation between Ash and those two great beasts. They intend to try and capture both Arceus and Azulongmon as they think he is some kind of really rare Pokémon that they can give to their boss Giovanni. So then they too sneak away and will intend to find Ash and his friends or as they like to call them the twerps.

The growing evil has begun to sense that both Arceus and Azulongmon have been gathering children to stop its conquest of the two worlds. It says, "Ha! So Arceus and Azulongmon are gathering children to try and destroy me? Very well then. I shall gather forces that I can use as pawns to destroy the Digidestined and the three Pokémon Trainers for me. Which it seems that there may be five stupid fools that can serve my purposes well." It is referring to Arukenimon, Mummymon, and the Team Rocket trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth. It instantly transports them to its domain and intends to make false promises to them so that they will distract the heroes long enough for it to take over the two worlds. He then further promises to give them what each of them secretly desire, which is for the two Digimon in human form; they want his power to destroy the Digital World. While Team Rocket wants to capture Arceus and give it to their boss.

Arukenimon refuses to work with those two humans and their pet, but Jessie has to stand up for herself. She even makes a joke that Arukenimon is only jealous of how beautiful Jessie is. Which makes Arukenimon super angry and so she and Mummymon take on their tue forms. Arukenimon now looks more like a spider and human hybrid with two great horns coming out of her head. Mummymon then transforms into a mummy with a black bandana over his head and a giant obelisk like blaster. Jessie, James, and Meowth are frightened by what they have now witnessed. However the evil creature puts what could be a foot and slams it to the ground. The creature commands for them to get a long or else it shall not fulfill its part of the bargain and it shall destroy them. Team Rocket cowardly bows down to the creature and shall do what the creature wants. While Arukenimon and Mummymon without hesitation do the same thing. The creature knows that his new forces can't stand a chance against the new team of heroes, but it does believe that his team of fools can distract them long enough for it to destroy Arceus and Azulongmon.

Now in a land of light wakes the two teams of chosen heroes, who can each see how they are not alone. Ash and Davis notice each other right away and so they walk towards each other to introduce themselves. It seems that each team was already made aware of the fact they are suppose to team up with one another. Soon both of the two children's partners get a look at each other and they are both confused, but also intrigued at what they see. Veemon gives his hame and Pikachu says its name, which as Veemon soon learns is the only thing Pikachu can say. It's annoying to him, so then Davis tries to calm him down, but soon Ash wants to pull out his Pokédex. Ash points it at Veemon, but it says that there is no data at all and so he concludes that it must be another Digimon, as he remembers that's what that huge dragon creature called itself. Davis ponders when Ash said that and so he assumes that Ash meant Azulongmon, which Ash remembers now that's what it called himself.

Davis even has to bring up that other creature that was with Azulongmon and so Ash assumes he means Arceus, which he does. Soon the new team gets to know one another and the girls really seem to hit it off with each other. Dawn's Piplup even drools over the sight of one of the Digimon partners Hawkmon. Who is the partner to a young girl named Yolei and Hawkmon even seems to be quite flattered by it. However Brock soon states, "Okay, we all know each other now, but why were we really brought here? I'm sure there's much more to this than Arceus and Azulongmon are telling us." There is indeed more to the story as both aforementioned beasts make another appearance to the young heroes. They mention together that the evil that has been slowly growing is finally strong enough to break free of its bonds. As of now it spreads its seeds of evil all across the Digital World and the Pokémon world.

They two of them also tell the team that the darkness has gathered forces to try and destroy the heroes once and for all. Which they reveal as Arukenimon, Mummymon, and Team Rocket. The Digidestined figured that those two would be involved, but Ash and his friends don't understand why Team Rocket would help. Although soon Brock deduces that Team Rocket could have been spying on them when Azulongmon and Arceus were talking to them. The darkness then must have promised Team Rocket that it would help them capture Arceus, so then they could control its power. As Brock has to say that according to legend, it is assumed that Arceus created the whole Pokémon universe. So now it's even more obvious of what needs to happen and the two titans are glad that the young heroes are on their side. Both tell the team that they will be split up into mixed groups, with Ash and Davis as the leaders of each team. His team will be sent back to the Pokémon world, while Davis' is sent to the Digital World.

Davis' team has himself of course, but also Ken, Brock, and Dawn with the last two getting to see this so called Digital World. It's amazing to them, but there is no time to sight see, as the worlds are in danger, so they get right to work. Also Ash and his team that has himself, his Pikachu, T.K., Kari, Yolei, and the final Digidestined Cody and their Digimon are in Ash's world. T.K. and his friends have to say that Ash's world looks a lot like a place they call the real world. Ash does not understand, so T.K. tells him, "Oh sorry Ash. We don't come from the Digital World, just our Digimon. We're human just like you and your friends. We come from Earth, which exists on a different level seperate from the Digital World." Ash kind of understands what he is trying to say, but the girls have to say that they are on a mission and need to get to work. Cody tells the group that he can see a city north of here and so then Ash tells them they should start heading there. As maybe they can find some clues that could lead them to this so called great threat.

As the group heads to the city, they were being watched by Team Rocket, who saw more so called rare Pokémon. So rare that they intend to take them to their boss as well as Arceus and that dragon type they saw. However they saw that Ash has seperated from his usual group and has a new set of twerps following him around. They have a new machine that is sitting in the shadows and with a few menacing chuckles, they plan to capture those rare Pokémon and Ash's Pikachu.

Back in the Digital World, the team tries to get their bearing and Brock wants to know more about this Digital World. Simply put, it's the home to creatures called Digimon and that it's the Digidestined's job to keep it safe. They were chosen by a powerful force and assigned Digimon partners to help them protect it. There are always evil Digimon like Arukenimon and Mummymon who are attempting to take over or destroy it for their own selfish purposes and so the Digidestined are here to stop it. Brock and Dawn have to ask about these so called evil Digimon and they get answers when Mummymon and Arukenimon show up. Arukenimon uses her Spirit Needle attack on all the Control Spires in the area to create Control Spire Digimon. It's a small army of Monochromon and have been created to destroy the Digidestined and their two new friends. Davis and Ken quickly realize that since there are no more Control Spires, their Digimon can Digivolve naturally.

Veemon and Wormmon Digivolve into their champion forms of Exveemon and Stingmon, which amaze Dawn and Brock. They saw that Ken and Davis evolved or Digivolved as they call it their Digimon with small handheld devices called Digivices. The two Digimon attack the Control Spire Digimon, but Brock and Dawn want to get in on the battle as well. Brock summons forth his Croagunk and Sudowudo, while Dawn summons her Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu. Pachirisu uses its Discharge attack which it uses to try and immobilize the Monochromon. Sudowudo attacks with Double Edge, Buneary attacks with Ice Beam, and Exveemon attacks with its V-Laser attack and Stingmon its Spiking Strike. The Digimon proxies are quite strong and are capable of resisting the Pokémon's attacks, but they don't put up any resistance against the Digimon. Ken and Davis decide to DNA Digivolve their partners so that they can end this battle fast.

Brock and Dawn have never seen anything like that before as they know of no Pokémon that could fuse together. The Digimon have fused into Paildramon and with his Desperado Blaster attack, he makes short work of them. Arukenimon and Mummymon transform from their human forms into their Digimon forms and attack Paildramon head on themselves now.

Back on the other world with Ash and his team, they continue to make way out of the forrest, until they are attacked. Giant mechanical arms from out of nowhere come down and snatch Pikachu and the Digimon. Ash can already have a hunch as to who did this and he is right when he sees three figures rise from a platform out of a giant machine. It's Team Rocket who as Ash soon predicts, the trio begins to state their Team Rocket motto. As the trio begins their motto, the Digidestined have to ask Ash what they are doing. He tells them, "It's just their stupid motto guys. Every time they show up to try and steal my Pikachu, they always have to say it. If you ask me, it's only so they can get more screen time." Jessie, James, and Meowth have to point out how rude the twerps are being. They'd never interrupt them if they had a motto to say, which Ash has to say he doesn't. Although he demands that his Pikachu and the Digimon be released at once.

Team Rocket have no intention of letting Pikachu go and feel they have to correct Ash when he called the rare Pokémon; Digimon. Hawkmon has to say, "I'm sorry my naive friends, but Ash is correct. We are not Pokémon, we are Digimon and you should let us go post haste." Team Rocket has this dumbfounded look on their faces, but they don't care whether they're called Pokémon or Digimon. They intend to give them to their boss Giovanni, but Yolei isn't going to let that happen as she makes Hawkmon Digivolve with her Digivice. Hawkmon has become Aquilamon and uses his Grand Horn attack to smash the claws that hold the Digimon and Pikachu. Team Rocket is panicking at what they just saw, but Ash thought it was cool, however Aquilamon believes it too is time to DNA Digivolve. Aquilamon and Gatomon DNA Digivolve into Silphymon and without a second thought, Silphymon uses its Static Force attack to destroy Team Rocket's machine.

The machine is blown to pieces, but Team Rocket isn't going down without a fight, so they summon their Pokémon: Seviper and Carnavine. Now Carnavine is overly affectionate with James and when he comes out of his Poké Ball, he likes to bite down hard on James' head. However he tosses it at the Digimon and Pikachu and they are both ordered to attack, but Patamon and Cody's partner Armadillomon have other ideas. They Digivolve into their champion forms of Angemon and Ankylomon which surprise Team Rocket and their Pokémon. Angemon uses his Hand of Fate attack to strike at Seviper and Carnavine and Ankylomon uses his Tail Hammer to smash them into the ground. Jessie and James have no choice but to call them back and want to retreat, but Ash isn't letting them go so litely. He commands Pikachu to shock Team Rocket with its Thunderbolt attack, which it is all too happy to oblige.

The resulting shock causes a huge explosion which sends Team Rocket into the air and as one they say, "Looks like we're blasting off already!" The Digidestined don't quite understand what that was all about, so Ash has to tell them that Team Rocket always says that when they get defeated by Ash and his friends. Since that miner annoyance has been dealt with, Ash's team believes it's time to head into town, but they are suddenly stopped. The group hears maybe the most sadistic and evil laugh ever and it seems to be coming from nowhere. Until then finally a dark and shadowy figure appears before them and Ash demands to know what it is. It speaks, "I am the one your team is searching for, Ash Ketchum. I am the reason those two fools: Azulongmon and Arceus brought you all together. I knew those Team Rocket fools would not be a match for the lot of you. They were only meant to distract you so as to I can enact my true master plan." Which it shows by planting its giant clawed hands into the very Earth itself.

The ground begins to rumble and soon the group sees what this monster's plan is. Soon all over the forrest and soon the city, there are Control Spires rising from the grounds and soon, Dark Rings are flying out from the spire. Ash has to ask what those towers are and T.K. tells him that they're Control Spires. They're used to control Digimon, but there aren't any Digimon in this world so the Digidestined don't understand what that monster is doing. It knows there are no Digimon in this world, except for their's of course, but it didn't create these to control Digimon. The new Control Spires were made to control Pokémon and this world has hundreds of Pokémon, all for it to control. The Pokémon in the forrest and the city soon become engulfed by the evil energies of the Dark Rings. Some of them try to fight the influence, but it is too late. The Pokémon are commanded by the creature to destroy the city and attack their trainers. Soon Angemon and Ankylomon revert back to their rookie forms as a Control Spire is designed to keep a Digimon from Digivolving.

As more and more Pokémon become the creature's slaves, the heroes can only watch on as the creature laughs in hysterics. Back in the Digital World though, Davis' team is fairing not too well against Arukenimon and Mymmymon. The Pokémon haven't faced creatures such as these and Paildramon is having a hard time as well. Although no one feels like giving up, even if the two evil Digimon only jest and comment how the Digidestined and their new friends should give up. Their new acquaintance promised to help them in destroying the Digital World if they destroyed the kids and they are not stopping now. Ken and Brock think it might be a good idea to retreat and come up with a new strategy, but Davis does not want to retreat. He knows that the two worlds are depending on them and he isn't going to give up without a fight and Paildramon agrees with him. Dawn doesn't want to give up either, but she knows that they are going to need help or else all is lost.

They soon get it when two giant Digimon come from the far left and attack Arukenimon and Mummymon. One is a giant orange dinosaur like Digimon that looks like it is wearing some king of mask with two giant horns on its head. The other looks like a large grey wolf with blue stripes all over its body. Ken and Davis know those two Digimon; it's Garurumon and Greymon which must mean their human partners are not too far behind. Which indeed they aren't, as Davis and Ken are grateful that two of the original Digidestined came to help them. It's true as Tai and Matt were told by Azulongmon that they were in danger. Tai and Matt also tell Ken and Davis about that other weird Digimon, but Davis and Ken have to tell them it wasn't a Digimon. Brock then comes up to tell them, "That was Arceus guys. He's a creature called a Pokémon and is from the same world that Dawn and I come from."

Tai and Matt don't understand by what Brock said about Dawn and he coming from another world exactly. Davis and Ken can explain later, but right now they still need to worry about Arukenimon and Mummymon. Brock's Croagunk might have an attack that can render them useless and Brock has a good idea what it is. Croagunk intends to use its Poison Jab attack and Paildramon is ordered to lend a hand. Croagunk jumps on Paildramon's two large hands and then Paildramon jets Croagunk into the air. Croagunk uses its Poion Jab attack and lands a direct hit on Mummymom and Arukenimon. They feel the poisonus touch from Croagunk and it causes them to revert back to their human forms. It also makes them feel sick to their stomachs and so they have no choice but to retreat, but vow to be back with a vengeance. They're gone now, but it's a short victory as soon the creature rises from the ground to greet his foes.

It speaks to them, "You defeated Arukenimon and Mummymon as I knew you would. You're more of a nuisance than I thought, so now it's time to go further with my plan!" Just as he did in the other world, the creature starts creating more Control Spires. Ken is absolutely terrified at what he is seeing, as more and more Control Spires rise from the ground. As he was indeed the one who created them in the first place and seeing more rise from the ground troubles him. Dark Rings begin to manifest and start entrapping Digimon and soon the only ones left are the ones belong to the Digidestined. The creature then begins the next part of its plan and that is to rip open the very fabric of reality. His combined army of slave Digimon and Pokémon will crossover into each realm and allow the creature to take over both worlds at once. It claps its hands and soon a giant surge of dark energy begins to shatter the barriers between the Pokémon and Digimon worlds that keep them apart.

As the skies in both worlds darken, the creature laughs maniacally and it vanishes into thin air. Something has to be done and Davis has it, "Listen Tai, you and Matt need to rally up the other Digidestined. You guys need to take down as many Control Spires as possible. We're going to bring the team back together and finish this once and for all." Tai and Matt understand one hundred percent and so they leave with Greymon and Garurumon to destroy the Control Spires. Brock and Dawn recall their Pokémon and Paildramon reverts back to Veemon and Wormmom. The rips in reality act as portals to the other world and right now the group can see Ash and his team. They're fighting off the mind controlled Pokémon and Digimon hordes alone. So without hesitation Davis' team leap through the tear in reality and go to help their friends in need.

The fights in Ash's world are long and difficult, his Pokémon are getting tired and the Digimon can't hold up the fight any longer either. Ash was told that in order to help the Pokémon that the Control Spires must be destroyed. The Digimon have done what is called Armor Digivolving to give them more power, but they too can not fight for much longer. They finally get some help when Veemon Armor Digivolved into Raidramon and uses his Thunder Blast attack to demolish more Control Spires. Ash and his team are happy to see them again, but have to ask what took them so long. Davis explains that they ran into Mummymon and Arukenimon, but they managed to send them packing. However he further explains that they ran into the thing that is bringing the two worlds together like this. Ash and his group met it too, and it was the one that brought about these Control Spires. They all soon realize that the only way to stop this thing is to go to its lair and face it all together.

It's all agreed, but there's still the problem of how they're going to get there in the first place. There might be a slim chance as a new rift in the fabric of space and time is openned by Azulongmon and Arceus. It seems that while their team of champions were fighting, the two titans were fighting the creature. However its growing power from the Control Spires and his growing army is super charging the creature and making it even stronger. However with their last breath both Arceus and Azulongmon open a portal that brings their chosen heroes here to fight. The heroes now reside in the dark void that houses the creature, whose growing power made short work of Azulongmon and Arceus. There's no real plan of attack, so all the Digimon Digivolve back into their champion forms and then DNA Digivolve. Exveemon and Stingmon become Paildramon, Aquilamon and Gatomon become Silphymon, and then finally Ankylomon and Angemon become Shakkoumon.

The fused Digimon attack with the Desperado Blaster, Static Force, and Kachina Bomb attacks. Ash and his friends don't hesitate either, so they send out all their Pokémon at once and command them all to attack the creature in a single huge blow. The attacks do nothing to the creature and it only boasts that their power is nothing before its. So it then does an attack called Nightmare Rocket, which is when it shoots dark colored projectiles from its giant devil like claws. Each of the Pokémon and Digimon are hit and are taken down with one blow. All hope seems lost, so Azulongmon and Arceus attempt to fight back again. However their combined strength is not enough to subdue him and it tosses both Azulongmon and Arceus away like a football. The heroes know that they just can't give up and aren't going to let Azulongmon and Arceus' sacrifice be in vain. The Digimon and Pokémon attempt one more shot at the monster, but then like before, they are taken out.

The creature wants to attempt the final kill, but it is soon stopped by an attack by an orange flying dragon like creature. Ash gets a good look at it and it's his Charizard come to save the day as usual. He's not alone as more of Ash's Pokémon have come with Charizard to help. Davis has to really ask if all those Pokémon belong to Ash and he assures Davis that they do, but he doesn't understand why they're here. Arceus telepathically summoned them to help, but Azulongmon also summoned the rest of the Digidestined and their partners. Greymon and Charizard together unleash a combined a combined Flamethrower and Nova Blast attack. That doesn't phase the creature at all either and like the others, he swats them away like a housefly. The rest of Ash's Pokémon like his heard of Tauros attempt to charge at it together but it is useless. All of the other Pokémon and the original Digidestined's Digimon attempt to fight as one, but nothing phases this monster.

Everyone feels that they should retreat and try and come up with a new strategy, but Davis isn't going anywhere. He states, "No way guys, we can't quit! We were chosen to take this freak down and I'm not going to quit. As long as Paildramon is willing to fight, then so am I." Ash agrees with Davis too and can see the fighting spirit in Pikachu, who doesn't want to back down either. He's willing to fight just like Davis is, but does admit that they're going to need a miracle if they are going to save the two worlds. Davis ponders that for a moment when Ash said miracle. Davis believes that if they have the Digi Egg of Miracles then they'd be able to win the battle. Paildramon has to remind Davis that they don't have the Digi Egg of Miracles anymore and its power is so vast that it can't be used as often as their other Digi Eggs. Azulongmon and Arceus then attempt one last miracle by using what little power they have left to summon the Digi Egg of Miracles.

The egg manifests itself and the shining light engulfs the void and begins to cause great pain to the creature. Paildramon defuses back into Veemon and Wormmon so that Veemon can use the egg to win. However Arceus speaks, "Ash and Pikachu. You have show great skill, power, and selflessness in your adventures together. Which is why I am giving Pikachu the ability to also use the Digi Egg of Miracles as well. Take its power Pikachu and become Pikachu Shine Mode!" Both Ash and Davis look at one another, nod their heads and at once say the magic words, "Golden Armor Energize!" Veemon Golden Armor Digivolves into Magnamon and miraculously, Pikachu does a similar transformation. He is now Pikachu Shine mode and has the power of a fully evolved Pokémon and Digimon all at once. He no longer looks like a cute little mouse, but is now a humanoid shape with a golden mask, shoulder pads, and knee pads.

However that is not the most amazing feature as the power has given Pikachu the power to speak English. He speaks, "I am now Pikachu Shine Mode. As Pikachu, I used the Golden Digi Egg of Miracles to evolve into a powerful force. I'm more powerful than any Digimon and Pokémon combined and my Glistening Thunder attack will make you want to never sleep with a night light in the dark again." Magnamon and Pikachu take flight and aim their attacks at the creature. Their Glistening Thunder and Magna Blast attacks are working. Their light based attacks really light up the void and it looks like the heroes are going to win. However the creature isn't going to be defeated that easily, as it begins to absorb all the Control Spires that it created. The dark energies are making it even stronger and it sends out one last attack. The wave of darkness hits the two heroes head on and it takes them out.

Not even the combined power of Magnamon and Pikachu Shine Mode can defeat this great beast. Ash and Davis go to their partners and demand that they get up and continue to fight that monster. They're not too sure if they honestly can, but Ash and Davis have to point out that they need too. Magnamon and Pikachu are their only hope, but more importantly Davis and Ash believe in them. So do the rest of Ash's friends, Pokémon, the remaining Digidestined, but also Azulongmon and Arceus. This new found faith gives Pikachu Shine Mode and Magnamon new found power and energy. Their golden armor begins to glow brighter than ever and no matter how much power the creature has, it cannot shield itself from the light and it is in pain. Pikachu Shine Mode then says, "Alright then Magnamon. Let's defeat this monstrocity once and for all! Also Ash before I lose my new power, I just want to say thank you to you and to Davis. I can see even further as to why you're my best friend."

That makes Ash smile big, but now it is time to defeat this beast once and for all. They combine their power and unleash one huge blast of yellow radiant energy. The creature cannot protect itself and it screams in pain and terror as it has finally been destroyed. Although the creature itself soon gathers the darkness in the surrounding area and it combines itself into an egg of pure darkness. Magnamon and Pikachu Shine Mode revert to their orignal state and the golden power creates a cube of light to make sure that egg never hatches into anything. The threat has finally passed and with that creature gone, the two worlds begin to go back to normal. Azulongmon and Arceus have to personally thank the young heroes for saving them, but more importantly two worlds. The Pokémon and Digimon are being sent back to their world's and soon so will the Digidestined and Pokémon Trainers. Both Ash and Davis shake hands and tell one another how they were glad to have met each other. Both Ash and Davis also hope that someday they hope to meet again, but hope it's not on these same standards. The Digidestined, along with Ash, his friends, and the rest of his Pokémon are returned to their worlds, where they continue back on their previous paths.

Their alliance was short, but it will stay with them for the rest of their lives as their journey continues.

THE END


End file.
